User blog:Miss Leah/Crimson Demon Megumin - Mock Unit Creation
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 9988 |no = 9988 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Megumin is a straightforward girl, who speaks in an old-style Japanese dialect. She can be very hyper and lively at times, and has chuunibyou tendencies like the rest of the Crimson Demon villagers. She is very intelligent, but has very little self-control, especially when it comes to using Explosion magic. She has no problem wasting her spell on empty plains or abandoned castles, as long as she can use Explosion once a day. Megumin is generally calm and cheerful, but she can easily become aggressive when she feels slighted or challenged. Kazuma stated that she is magnanimous and cherishes her comrades more than anyone else. This is evident as she will become fiercely protective when others mock or try to hurt her allies. She also hates being treated like a child just because of her young appearance, and becomes despondent when people call her a loli. |summon = Summoner, it is time! Exploooosioooon! |fusion = Thank you for this power.. I will use it for another explosion today! |evolution = I can feel the surge of power given to me by the Crimson Demons! |hp_base = 6339 |atk_base = 2474 |def_base = 2694 |rec_base = 2279 |hp_lord = 8233 |atk_lord = 3064 |def_lord = 3367 |rec_lord = 2836 |hp_anima = 9350 |rec_anima = 2538 |atk_breaker = 3362 |def_breaker = 3069 |def_guardian = 3665 |rec_guardian = 2687 |def_oracle = 3218 |rec_oracle = 3283 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Crimson Demon's Explosive Power |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, considerably boosts Spark damage, considerably boosts critical damage & enormously boosts BB atk |lsnote = 120% Spark, 175% critical damage, and 200% boost to BB atk |bb = Explosion! |bbdescription = 15 combo Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts critical hit rate, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, and hugely boosts BB atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% critical hit rate, 160% boost to Atk, 300% boost to BB atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 390 |sbb = Exploooosiooon!! |sbbdescription = 1 hit combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage), hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts critical damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk relative to Max HP for 3 turns & massively boosts own Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = +250% multiplier per each use, max 3x, 2030% multiplier total, 20% HP to Atk, 100% boost to Spark Damage, 50% boost to critical damage, and 200% boost to own Atk for 3 turns |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 33 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 1280~2030 |ubb = EXPLOOOOSIOOON!!! |ubbdescription = 1 hit combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage, BB Atk, and critical damage for 3 turns, and massively boosts own Spark and Critical damage for 2 turns |ubbnote = 300% Crit, 250% Spark and 500% BB Atk, 400% boost to own critical damage, 300% boost to own Spark damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 3500 |es = Crimson Demon's Flame |esitem = |esdescription = 30% boost to HP, Def, boosts Atk when BB gauge is full, and adds Def ignoring effect to BB/SBB for 2 turns |esnote = 80% boost to Atk when BB gauge is full |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = 100% boost to Spark Damage |omniskill2_cat = Special |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = Enhances LS's boost to BB atk |omniskill2_2_note = +50% boost. 250% boost to BB atk total |omniskill2_3_sp = 20 |omniskill2_3_desc = Enhances LS's boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_3_note = +30% boost. 150% boost to Spark damage total |omniskill2_4_sp = 30 |omniskill2_4_desc = Adds Spark vulnerability for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill2_5_sp = 40 |omniskill2_5_desc = Adds all elements to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill2_6_sp = 30 |omniskill2_6_desc = Adds elemental weakness damage boost for 3 turns to BB/SBB |omniskill2_6_note = 100% boost to elemental weakness damage |omniskill2_7_sp = 30 |omniskill2_7_desc = Enhances Atk relative to Max HP buff on SBB |omniskill2_7_note = +10% boost. 30% boost total |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }} Category:Blog posts